


She Did Anything For The Boy

by VampirePaladin



Category: Can't Remember to Forget You - Shakira ft. Rihanna (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She follows in an unreal haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Did Anything For The Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> I didn't feel comfortable using the actual names of the singers so I instead switched them out for new names that start with the same letter.

                It was a beautiful place. Wherever she looked there was expensive furniture and elegant architecture. Paintings that she might remember or might not were hung on all walls. When she looked out of the window her eyes were blinded by the dripping, molten sunlight and plants so green that they made her heart ache. Just past the brought she could catch glimpses of the ocean rushing against itself, throwing off pearls of water into the air in its eagerness to pray at the sandy shores.

 

                She was also beautiful. When she looked down at herself she would see dark clothing, form fitting, soft and not all there. Her long, dark hair fell down her back in curls. Diamonds and gold sprinkled her fingers and arms.

 

                There was a sound. It came again and again. She stepped closer to the red wall and leant against it, her ear kissing the wallpaper. She could hear a muffled voice. A woman’s? Yes, it was definitely a woman’s voice. It was calling to her. There was no choice, she just had to get to it.

 

                She opened the closest door and found a hallway with more doors, paintings and vases. Door after door she went through with no logic to which one she choose. She could still hear the other woman’s muffled voice, getting neither closer nor further. Each door only led to another hallway, each exquisitely unique yet completely indistinguishable from the others.

 

                Then suddenly she was in a room with powder blue walls. Before her was another woman wearing nothing but red that seemed to drip from her like fresh blood. The other woman was leaning against the wall with a smile that offered everything but promised nothing.

 

                “Rillanne!”

 

                Yes, that was the name, hers not the woman in front of her. Her name was Rillanne. She was sure that the woman before her had called her by that name, but she was also entirely sure that the woman before her had said nothing at all. Rillanne tried to concentrate but her head was starting to ache.

 

                The woman moved away from her wall and took Rillanne’s hands in her own. She leant into Rillanne and kissed her. The memories and thoughts washed away from Rillanne as she returned the gentle kisses. As soon of the phantoms were banished from Rillanne’s mind the other woman pulled away from her.

 

                Fog rolled in and the walls faded away. The woman was within reach of Rillanne a second ago, but now she was beckoning from in the midst of the hot fog before turning and walking away.

                “Sela, wait for me,” Rillanne called out.

 

                Rillanne didn’t know how she knew to call the other woman Sela. She just knew that the name felt completely right for her. Rillanne ran after Sela and into the depths of the fog. Sela would become clearer and murkier but Rillanne never lost sight of her.

 

                The fog ended as if it had been cut with a sword. All around her was the forest and the sea, yet the floor beneath her feet was cold, white marble. Before the forest was a bed, flanked by matching staircases that led up and up beyond what she could see. Sela sat there, coyish in white. She raised her hands out to Rillanne.

 

                As Rillanne walked across the marble ground her heels clinked along the floor like a sword rattling in its sheathe. She paused before climbing onto the bed.

 

                Sela pulled Rillanne to her. They exchanged kisses, cuddles and caresses. Fingers intertwined with each other’s and seemed like they would never let go.

 

                Rillanne could not stop looking at their interlocked fingers. When she looked at them she remembered something. The two of them lying on the ground, on top of someone else, their fingers interlocked and glowing.

 

                Sela gently pushed Rillanne’s head down until Sela had it on her lap. She ran her fingers through Rillanne’s hair, never saying a word.

 

                “Sis, please, open your eyes.”

 

                Rillanne sat up. That voice was important. She had to get back to it. She would do anything for the boy.

 

                Sela, who was not actually Sela, gave Rillanne one final kiss before vanishing. The bed followed and Rillanne was left sitting on the marble. The forest was nothing more than a flat painting around her on all sides. The only thing left were the two staircases.

 

                She remembered now. They had been out together. Rillanne, Sela, her lover, and Damian, Rillanne’s kid brother. A fight had broken out at the market between powerful mages, far more powerful than either woman. When the first fireball had exploded they had thrown themselves on top of Damian, focusing all of their magical energies on protecting him.

 

                Rillanne had to wake up. One of the two staircases must lead her back to the world of the living. She looked back and forth between them. This was something that she knew she had read about, but she just couldn’t remember which was the one she needed to take. If she took the wrong one then she would end up in the afterlife.

 

                The false Sela appeared on one of the staircases. For the first time she wasn’t beckoning, though she did look lovely in that black number with the cigar in her mouth. False Sela draped herself across the staircase, blocking access with her long legs.

 

                “Thanks, even as a dream you’re always breaking the rules.”

 

                The false Sela winked.

 

                Rillanne turned from her and ran up the other set of stairs, taking them two at a time. Rillanne blinked and her eyes opened up to see a grey sky above her and a killer headache. She was lying on the cold, hard ground.

 

                “Sis,” Damian threw his arms around Rillanne, “are you alright?”

 

                “I don’t know.”

 

                “Rillanne, the medics will be here soon. Just stay still until then, my love,” Sela said. She was covered in blood from many small wounds. The cuts were shaped like flowers.

 

                Rillanne looked her brother over without moving her head. He was bloody and dirty, but it looked like it was all from Rillanne and Sela.

 

                “Everything’s going to be alright,” Sela said.

 

                And in the end, after all the potions and doctors, the police testimonials and the lawyers, it was.


End file.
